


weekend away

by WillozSummers (SammieRie)



Series: polyshipprompts week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/pseuds/WillozSummers
Summary: "imagine person a of your ot3 going away on a trip of some kind, and returning in the middle of the night to find b and c sleeping together in a’s bed"basically some established theasinroy fluff - Thea is out of town for the weekend, and it gives Sin and Roy a chance on their own





	weekend away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from polyshipprompts on tumblr (/post/174533874066/imagine-person-a-of-your-ot3-going-away-on-a-trip) for their Polyshipprompts Week
> 
> agender Sin (they/them pronouns), set at no specific point in canon, bc canon is a box of scraps - Laurel is a lawyer and Black Canary, Sara's on the Waverider but, ya know, actually told Sin things, and Sin is part of the vigilante squad. likely to write more in this setting someday

“Dude, you stink,” Sin complained, wrinkling their nose at the body sprawled out next to them.

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure you’re still bleeding,” Roy swiped at Sin’s shoulder, fingers coming away red, holding them up between them to show.

“Why do you think I picked out red sheets?” Roy sighed, raising at eyebrow at his lover in concern. “Relax, it’s just a graze. We’ll disinfect it in the morning.”

Roy hesitated for a moment before grunting in agreement, head sinking back down into the pillow. The wound looked shallow, and Sin wasn’t usually one to hide any major injuries. Besides, they were both exhausted and sore, and he didn’t want to strain his muscles even to just get out of bed.

With the team short three members, everyone had had to pick up the slack, and it had meant a few more bruises for everyone. Laurel had insisted on a Girls Weekend at the spa, and while both partners were grateful for Thea having a chance to relax, it was strange to be on their own together. And without Felicity to watch their backs, it was going to be a rough weekend on all of them. He just hoped tomorrow was a quieter night, and that perhaps he’d make it back to his own bed. As grateful as he was for Sin’s apartment being so close to the Quarry (a strange benefit of living on the bad side of town), their bed was so uncomfortable that they rarely slept over at Sin’s, opting instead for Queen Manor most nights.

\-----

The next night, however, didn’t go much better. Felicity had found intel before she left that there was an arms trade going down by the docks, and Roy and Sin had spent the night surveilling the place. The deal had never gone down, but they’d spent hours perched on the rooftops, only heading back to the Quarry at the first rays of sunlight.

By the time the pair made it back, dawn had broken and birds were singing the start of the day. Roy checked the time when they got downstairs and swore - he had work in 5 hours, and he still needed to shower. He knew Sin had work that afternoon as well and was just as tired and frustrated as he was.

“John, you can head home, I have work upstairs in a few hours and I’m just going to crash here.” John nodded at the two, giving a tired smile as he left, hoping to make it home before Lyla left for work.

Sin and Roy both began peeling off their suits, sweat making the leather stick to their body. Sin stood in just their boxers and tank top, taking in the sight of Roy - or more specifically in this moment, Roy’s abs - with a grin.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Sin stated, turning to walk towards the bathroom. Taking off their tank top and throwing it behind them, Sin paused and turned around with a smirk. “You coming, pretty boy?”

Roy grinned back, stripping off his boxers and running to catch up with Sin, pulling them in for a kiss before dragging them along to the shower. The hot water and skin-to-skin contact of shower sex was exactly what they needed after a slow but stressful night. The two of them rarely showered as a pair, so Roy savored the tender moments - gently washing Sin’s injured back, maneuvering around each other in the small space, leaving silly doodles in the fog on the mirror when they were done.

The whole team had long since learned to stash a few extra sets of clothes in the bunker, so they both had simple sweatpants and tshirts to get dressed in after the shower. Roy took one look at the couch before throwing himself down on it.

Sin laughed, poking his shoulder to get him to scoot back. “Come on, make room for me.” Roy wriggled back into the corner of the couch, wrapping an arm over Sin as they lay down beside him.

“Your place isn’t that far, you could just go home,” Roy reminded, his tone making it clear he didn’t mind Sin staying.

“I’m tired and you smell nice,” Sin stated simply, settling further against Roy’s chest. “Besides, this couch might actually be comfier than my bed.” Roy chuckled at that, planting a small kiss to Sin’s hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

When Roy woke up a few hours later, Sin was gone, but his work clothes had been left on the table for him along with his favorite energy drink. He smiled to himself as he cracked it open and got back up to start his day.

\----

Roy came downstairs after work, surprised to find Oliver and John already suiting up and Sin nowhere in sight. “What’s going on?” he asked, continuing to look around for Sin as he made his way over to his suit in its case.

“Just checking on another lead,” Diggle responded, pulling on his gloves.

“Where’s Sin?”

“Gave them the night off,” Oliver spoke up, slinging his quiver over his shoulder. “You should go home too.” Roy opened his mouth to argue, but Oliver continued, “You were on surveillance all night last night, and it was a dead end. Chances are tonight will be the same. Go home, we’ve got this handled.” He said it gently, but his tone still conveyed that it wasn’t an offer, it was a command.

Roy didn’t see any reason to argue anyway. He was more than happy to go home and catch up on sleep, maybe play a bit of video games to enjoy the night off. Checking his phone as he exited the building, he saw he had a text from Sin: _Gonna use the night off to clean the sheets before Thea finds out I bled all over them. Lunch tomorrow?_ Roy sent a thumbs up in response, glad Thea was coming home tomorrow.

Roy changed out of his work clothes when he got home, opting for sweatpants and a tank top. He found a Hot Pocket in his freezer for dinner, nuking it in the microwave before settling in to play Call of Duty. It was 2 AM before Roy turned the console off and crawled into bed. Despite the late hour, he tossed and turned, unused to sleeping alone and unable to get comfortable.

Accepting defeat, he got up, slipped on a jacket and shoes, and made his way across town. Rather than using the front door, Roy scaled the familiar path to climb through the window to Thea’s room at the manor. As he cracked it open, a figure shot up in the bed, fists squared up for a fight. Roy had a hunch, so rather than going in for an attack, he rolled across the room, popping up by the door to hit the light switch.

As the lights came up, Sin dropped their fists, chuckling along with Roy. “I see we both had the same idea,” Sin spoke quietly, scooting over on the bed to make room.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Roy explained simply, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket over the back of Thea’s chair before sliding in beside Sin.

“Me either.”

“It’ll be good to have our girl back tomorrow.” Sin hummed in agreement, rolling over onto their stomach with an arm draped across Roy’s chest. Roy relaxed under the weight, both of them finally drifting off to sleep.

\----

When Thea got home the next morning, she had planned to catch up on emails and go over inventory and order reports for Verdant, before meeting her partners for lunch. She wheeled her suitcase upstairs, halfway through typing out a message to their group chat about picking out a spot for lunch, but stopped short in her doorway. Quietly setting her suitcase by the closet, she pulled up her camera instead, snapping pictures of the sight in front of her.

Roy was shirtless in her bed, limbs sprawled in every direction. Sin had their head on his chest, one knee hooked over his hip and the other leg half off the bed. Roy had wrapped one arm around Sin in his sleep, and Sin’s hair, usually so perfectly kept, was in a disheveled state of bedhead. Thea had loved the relaxing weekend away, but she’d missed her lovers, and her heart swelled at the sight of them together in her bed. She decided the work could wait until after lunch, and crawled in behind Sin. She wrapped her arm around her shortest lover, who nuzzled back into the embrace without fully waking up. Roy blearily stirred for a moment, smiling when he saw Thea and ruffling her hair before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me an ask over on tumblr @ hufflepuffjohnjaqobis to request other polyships for the week or other prompts for these guys, or in general


End file.
